


the bitter taste of life

by SiriusNebulae



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae
Summary: Cody didn't want to meet his general. Didn't want to deal with an all-powerful, mind-reading, dangerous Jedi who would treat the clones as less than; less than human, less than worthy, less than the air they breathed. All Kamino had given him (beaten, abused,burnedinto him) was a fiery, spiteful spirit and a strong distrust of anything that wasn't his brothers.He didn't expect a calm and gentle man, one who asked for names and smiled genuinely. Didn't trust that his new General wasn't playing the long game- but the rage that had burned in his Jedi's eyes upon hearing his name 'CC-2224,' just might make Cody give him a chance.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	the bitter taste of life

**Author's Note:**

> something i'm writing to get over writer's block for my martian au.  
> think it's going to be closer to a what if kamino rly fucked them up and was dark, and cody was then bitter and everyone jaded af, but obi wan is there and sweet and charming but ready to fight anyone too and they're in love
> 
> bc kinda angsty: implied/ref abuse (physical and emotional/psychological), blood, violence, self-worth issues/disparaging remarks, probs some other heavy stuff (feel free to dm me on tumblr or comment if u want more info/warnings!). rated mature for now bc nothing big, but might go up to explicit later

The first thing Cody noticed about his new general (his only general, but new to _him_ nonetheless) was his eyes. One look and it felt like he was pinned beneath that sharp gaze, like his life story (what story- he's a _clone,_ he hasn't _had_ a life to write stories about) was read and judged in an instant. And he would've hated it, to have some natborn immediately sizing him up because maybe he _wasn't_ worth the karking dirt the Jedi walked on but he was a _sentient-_

But he didn't. 

Because before he could even grit his teeth in frustration and righteous anger, his new general smiled at him. Actually _smiled,_ teeth shown, eyes crinkling. And maybe Cody had spontaneously developed a thing for his general's eyes, maybe they were so expressive that his doubts about Jedi having feelings was slowly being crushed. His general's smile made his eyes shine, made them melt, made it feel like Cody had been seen and judged and found to be _worth it_ somehow. That he, a clone that was more property than man to most, was somehow a person that his general judged to be worth knowing and _smiling at._

"Hello, you must be my new commander," his general said lightly, a hint of a purr in his voice. Cody could do nothing but stare, still trying to grapple with being recognized as sentient if only by receiving a polite smile (kriff, what was wrong with him?). "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and it's a pleasure to meet you and your brothers." 

"Sir," Cody saluted automatically, mind far away, "212th reporting for duty." 

"Oh, there's no need for that," his general flicked a hand dismissively. Pale, strong fingers, calluses and scars that Cody recognized from his own. A true fighter. A graceful, dangerous man.

Kark, was he developing a thing for his general's hands too?

"We're all equals here," Obi-Wan continued, "Just call me Obi-Wan." He smiled, and Cody could see the small smile that his beard (orange, red, bright as the happiness he had written on his face) did little to hide. He stepped forward, eyes traveling over Cody's face and armor (orange, 212th orange and _force_ , it must be a coincidence because in the sunlight his general's beard was almost the same color and Cody didn't believe in destiny or fate (what use was fate to a clone? They knew what their lives would hold) but maybe, just _maybe_ Obi-Wan would be the one who managed to make him believe) before settling back and looking Cody in the eyes. "And what is your name?" 

"CC-2224, sir." 

"Come now, my Commander. I asked for your name," he said lightly before hesitating. "However, if you and your brothers are without names, I'm sure we can find you some or give you a few options." 

Cody refused to react. Not only did his general think they deserved _names,_ but _expected them._ If the rumors were true that Jedi could read minds, he was embarrassed to think of what his general must think of him. 

It's not his fault that the general is the first person to treat him as human, as someone with free will.

He wasn't used to it. But he wasn't going to squander it either.

Sure, he had heard from some of his other brothers that their generals and Jedis asked for their names, but not all of them did, some generals were the same as the kaminoans and he hadn't been upset by that in the beginning, but now that he knew for sure that not _all_ of them were like that, Cody rethought his assessment of not getting the 212th's hopes up that their general would be as kind. 

And not only did the general, _Obi-Wan,_ expect names, but was also willing to help them all choose names if they were without.

Of course, they had their own names, ones only used when the long necks were asleep, which was risky enough- decommissioning; they still look over their shoulders no matter they were far away from them), but their general didn't know that.

And he still had offered to help. Something so blase to him that it barely crossed his mind, and yet something, the _one thing_ the clones could have that could never be taken away-

It's almost a sacred act for the clones, the naming and individualizing and taking up space and thoughts in saying that 'I am a person who has a name and I _exist._ I am not my number, my rank, my batch, my fleet. I will exist even when I march away, when my brothers whisper my name during furtive remembrances recited with one eye open.' 

Cody's mouth was dry when he replied, hoping his general hadn't noticed the long pause. 

"I am called Cody, sir." His chest tightened automatically, he wanted to claw the name back into his throat, because his name had power and it was all he had and he could easily be taken away for that infraction alone.

"Brilliant!" Obi-Wan clapped his hands, oblivious to Cody's struggle. Well, he couldn't be a mind reader then, not with all the panic and whirling thoughts Cody had inside his head. "Do all your brothers also have names? I can probably get some datapads with naming books on them... I'd have to see where to get the datapads for all of you first- maybe you'd already have them somewhere? I'm really not sure how any of this is supposed to truly go, I'm afraid-" 

"General-"

_"Obi-wan-"_

_"Obi-wan,"_ Cody interrupted, or attempted to. He steeled himself, hoping this didn't blow up in his face, in _all_ their faces. "We all have names, thought I'm sure some of us would not turn down books filled with names that may help with naming the younger shinies, or thesauruses. And yes, we have our own datapads." He took a breath, trying to answer every thought and idea that his general had just bulldozed through. "All commanders and heads of units have extensive training and knowledge on military operations and what duties are assigned to which rank and position. I have details and campaign information that you can look through, but overall we are here to serve the Jedi however you wish." 

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened, and Cody wouldn't have noticed if not for his continued unprofessional obsession with how dynamic they were, how they pulled a thread in him- he had the feeling Obi-Wan expressed more with his eyes than the entire rest of his body- 

If not for his attention, he would have completely missed the quick flash of rage in such caring, patient eyes. Would've missed the way Obi-Wan's body seemed to freeze and his eyes narrow, causing shivers in Cody that he was glad the armor hid.

In that moment he could see why people feared the Jedi. 

"Sir?" He asked cautiously, already watching as his general blinked twice before he looked the same as before, face placid, eyes bright with calm joy. 

But something stronger running behind them, something fiercer.

If Cody had been anyone else, and wasn't that a game the clones played often? If you could be anyone else in the galaxy, who would you be? He had the feeling that if Obi-Wan heard their answers, _someone with a bed that could fit two people; a nerfherder; a chef; someone with enough money to not have to sell their body and life; someone who had kids; had enough to eat; could go to university; could roam the galaxy traveling; someone who had rights, shitty as they may be, just like everyone else. Someone that wasn't galactic property-_ if the general heard their constant daydreams, Cody'd like to hope that he'd see that same flash of rage. 

Because intellectually, they all knew how awful their situation is, but there was no way for them to truly know all of what they're missing, what was denied to them, what was viewed as natural rights that they have never heard of- 

But maybe Obi-Wan knew, maybe he knew even now, stance screaming defiance and protection and _kark-_ did Cody want to reach out and touch him. Make sure he's real, that they're so lucky to have a general with such a big heart. That such a beautiful man had such a beautiful heart that sung like mando'ade- But he can't, can't tarnish those above him- touching was always a secretive, a carefully hidden act, but if it meant his general would continue to treat them like this, Cody would beg on his knees, would give himself and his body over, do _anything,_ just to have it continue, to have his brothers treated with the dignity they deserved. 

He didn't realize he had zoned out (unprofessional, wandering attention, and disrespect of a superior officer; standard punishment: 50 laps of the compound and no food for two days) until his general softly cleared his throat.

"Will you excuse me, dear commander?" Obi-Wan said curtly, quickly bowing as Cody scrambled to bow in return (always bow lower than your partner; the higher the rank, the lower the bow), before turning on his heel sharply and stalking away from the landing pad and into the large doors of the Temple. 

The second thing Cody noticed about his general, as he watched Obi-Wan storm away, was that he smelled like blood. Cody could almost _taste_ the copper on his tongue, yet could make out no reason for his general to-

Maybe it was a Jedi thing. 

Or maybe it was an Obi-Wan thing-

Cody had the feeling that their general would be different from everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think!  
> idk when i will update, bc this is my escape writing lol and probs won't acutlaly have a plot rip  
> comments r geat and i reply to each one and love talking abt anyhting <3


End file.
